


Cravings

by ladymdc



Series: Who Needs the Sunshine When You're Here? [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: Cullen misses Evelyn.





	Cravings

Knees drawn up, arms wrapped around them as if holding herself together, Evelyn stares at the rain falling picturesquely across the landscape. Briefly, Cullen allows himself to pretend she’s alright.

But she isn’t. 

He encourages her dark, verdant eyes to his. Heart breaking a little more when her glassy eyes water the split-second their gazes interlock. He sighs her name gently, dragging her close. After a painful moment of resistance, she melts into his comforting embrace, breath shuddering out as another wave of turmoil wrenches from her.

Cullen craves for the day Evelyn no longer feels like she failed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Infertility is brutal; miscarriage breaks you and you never piece back together correctly. 
> 
> *hugs for anyone going through either/both*
> 
> Today, I have two adorable boys, but those trials still sting.


End file.
